


A Good Soldier Follows Orders...

by LissaBear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ARC Trooper, Transgender, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ARC Captain Ahran/CT-1309A, an anomaly that had risen through the ranks, from a lowly grunt on the ground on Geonosis, all the way to ARC Trooper 3 years later. She's learned how to hide her true self from all of her brothers, deviation of any sort is forcibly "corrected"; but now that she has the freedom and autonomy that comes with her rank, she can finally begin exploring herself. She has chosen the name "Scarlet" to replace her old name, as a sardonic poke at her unfortunately well earned nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Soldier Follows Orders...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished/teaser work for an OC that I'd really like to explore.
> 
> Kama= armored kilt/utility belt
> 
> shiny=new trooper (never seen combat)
> 
> Di'kut [Dee'KOOT]= idiot/moron

"Oh Shit, is that Captain "Bloodbath" Ahran? The most badass trooper this side Corellia!"

"I think it is...YEP! I saw the horns on his helmet, and that's one hell of a Kama he's wearing!" One shiny trooper whispered loudly to his buddy, a maintenance clone.

Scarlet sighed, slamming her armored forearm onto the table with a bang. she pointed at the pair, locking eyes "FUCK...OFF! DI'KUT!" She growled.

The pair nearly tripped over themselves to get away, but the damage had been done. Now the whole dining hall was aware of her notorious status, and it was about to get very awkward, very quick. She made a rapid exfiltration out the nearest door, heading to the training room where she beat a heavy bag to pieces to vent the rage she felt. With every punch, she poured her frustration, helplessness, fear, anxiety, and dysphoria into the bag; instead of her fellow clones.


End file.
